It is generally known in practice that the chords of lattice systems of this type can be directly connected at connecting points between the telescopic boom head and the upper chords and the lower chords by bolts or by inserted butt straps.
It is also known, in this case, that the connections can be used for an angled arrangement, in that the upper chords and the lower chords are connected to the telescopic boom head by elements of different lengths.
The invention proceeds from the possibility that the lower chord of a lattice system is directly bolted to the telescopic boom head, while the corresponding upper chord is connected to the telescopic boom head by inserting a butt strap in such a way that an angling of the lattice parts also known as the main boom extension is produced.